


Too late

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Accidents, Crying, Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pee, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: While over at Bill’s house Ted has to pee but is to shy to go
Kudos: 17





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty bad. It’s pretty late on a school night and I just wanted to write some omo. Don’t tell my mommy.

Ted had a throb in his bladder while sitting on Bill’s bed. For some reason, he was a bit embarrassed to go to the bathroom. He knew where it was but he was shy to go. He was embarrassed to admit it.

“Have you been studying for the history test. It’s on Friday.”

“Sort of. Not really.”

“Same. History’s just so hard.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Are you alright dude. You’re acting a bit weird.”

“I’m fine dude.”

“Ok.”

Ted’s bladder kept getting now full every second. He was just hoping he could hold it until he could get a chance to actually go. It wasn’t that terrible yet. Just enough to make him squirm a little bit.

“I’ll be right back Ted. I’m going to get myself a soda. Want one?”

“No thanks dude.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Bill left his room leaving Ted still sitting on his bed with a full bladder. He used this time to grab himself.

When the door opened Ted quickly took his hands away from his crotch. Bill day back down on his bed, opened the can of soda, and took a sip.

They spent the next 10 minutes just talking. Bill obviously knew something was off about Ted. But he didn’t mention it.

After a while Ted felt a hot gush of pee come out. He panicked and squeezed his legs together. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom. It’s be even more embarrassing if he had an accident on Bill’s bed.

“Be right back Bill. I have to use the bathroom.” Ted blushes.

“Ok.”

Ted ran to the bathroom. Dashed through the door. And shut it behind him. But right as he was in front of the toilet, his control slipped and he started going. He watched in horror as his jeans got wet and warm.

When the stream stopped he broke down. He sat on the toilet seat with tears running down his face.

10 minutes later Ted still hadn’t returned from the bathroom. Bill was starting to get worried so he got up and went to the bathroom.

The door wasn’t locked. He walked in and was met with Ted sobbing with his hands and a puddle on the floor.

“Ted, what happened?”

Ted looked up from his hands. His heart dropped when he saw Bill standing in the door way. “Bill, I really had to go. I didn’t m-make it in time.”

“Bogus.” Bill got closer to Ted. “It’s alright dude. Come on, I’ll get you a new change of pants.”

“O-ok Bill.”

Bill and Ted went back to Bill’s room. Bill gave Ted a pair of sweatpants and underwear. While Ted changed Bill cleaned up the puddle in the bathroom. Ted felt guilty about making his friend clean up his mess but Bill assured him that it was alright.

~~~~~~~~~

When Ted got back to his house that night his dad was in the living room reading the news paper. Ted had his wet jeans and underwear over his shoulder.

“Oh, hi dad.”

“Hey Ted. I don’t remember you wearing sweatpants today. I don’t even think you have a pair of sweatpants like that.”

“Oh, uh, these are Bill’s. I got a bit uncomfortable in my jeans so he leant me his sweatpants. I’m going to give them back to him on Monday.”

Ted’s dad put his newspaper down and walked up to Ted. When he did Ted accidentally dropped his jeans. His dad picked them up for him and when he did he felt the wetness on them.

“Ted, why are these wet?” 

Ted’s heart sank to his feet. 

“Ted, did you-.”

“Yes dad. I wet myself at Bill’s house. It was an accident ok.”

“Don’t get so defensive Ted. I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“No, it’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, I thought you were going to be angry at me.”

“Well I’m not. You should probably get some sleep Ted.”

“Yeah, I should. Night dad.”

“Good night son.”


End file.
